Pegorino Crime Family
The Pegorino crime family, led by mobster Jimmy Pegorino, was an American crime organization based in Alderney, giving rise to its alias "The Alderney Mob." They serve as the secondary group of antagonists in both GTA IV and TLAD. Other important members in the organization included captain (or caporegime) Ray Boccino and associate Phil Bell. During the storyline, Pegorino hired the hitman Niko Bellic, which eventually lead to the organization's downfall, regardless of the player's choice. Description The Pegorino crime family are first introduced in the storyline by Patrick McReary, a prominent figure in the McReary Family, after McReary and Niko Bellic successfully steal a shipment of pharmaceuticals for Pegorino captain Ray Boccino. Boccino later calls Bellic, offering him work in exchange for money; his goal is to use him and Johnny Klebitz (the The Lost and Damned protagonist) to steal Diamonds and later sell them. Complications arise all throughout this plan, and it ultimately fails due to the dis-loyalty Klebitz shows Boccino & Boccino returns to Johnny. Despite this, Boccino gave Niko with what he promised him; the location of Florian Cravic. It later becomes clear that Boccino doesn't even attempt to find Cravic, but only uses Bellic to solve his problems. Bellic will quit his work for Boccino. Bellic later meets Phil Bell, a member and figurehead in the organization. Bellic decides to work for Bell instead, ignoring Boccino's constant advice and demands. They steal the Heroin, then Niko helps Jimmy Pegorino with his situation with the Pavano Family. Bellic will then help Phil, and Niko will eventually end up killing Anthony Corrado & Ray Boccino on Jimmy Pegorino's orders -- they both, in Pegorino's opinion, turned rats. Soon afterwards, Pegorino requests that Bellic participate in a Heroin deal that would require him to seriously trust Dimitri Rascalov, his arch-enemy who betrayed him and had Roman kidnapped. Choosing the Endings in GTA IV, Niko would either deal or strike revenge. If the player chooses Revenge, Rascalov gets revenge-assisinated by Bellic; after Bell cuts off his connection with Bellic, Pegorino, enraged at how Niko destroyed his orginazation's last chance at greatness, killed Kate McReary (Niko's then-girlfriend) in an unsuccessfull attempt to kill Bellic during Roman's wedding. In revenge for this, Niko, with the help of Little Jacob & Roman Bellic, kills Pegorino. If the player chooses Deal, Niko picks up Phil Bell and goes to the Deal; Dimitri tells them that he has killed the Heroin buyers and has kept the Heroin; so they must fight for the money in the buyer's HQ. They succeed, letting Pegorino become rich and get a high status (and letting him ally with Rascalov). After Bell cut off his connection with Bellic, Dimitri sent The Killer to kill him; he ended up killing himself & Roman Bellic. Now enraged at Rascalov more than ever, he uses Little Jacob's help to track down Rascalov who would kill Pegorino before being killed by Bellic. After Pegorino's death in both endings, it is doubtful that his orginazation would still stand, or even be allowed to stand by the Commision. If so, the remaining crew may be taken over by another family who would make it their 'Alderney Crew.' Members *Jimmy Pegorino - Don (Deceased) - killed by Niko Bellic (Revenge) or Dimitri Rascalov (Deal). *Ray Boccino - Capo (Deceased) - killed by Niko Bellic. *Phil Bell - Chief Lieutenant/Associate (Formerly) *Anthony Corrado - Bodyguard/Soldier (Betrayed, Deceased) - killed on orders of Jimmy Pegorino by Niko Bellic. *Luca Silvestri - Soldier (Deceased) - killed on orders of Ray Boccino by Niko Bellic. *Joseph DiLeo - Enforcer (Deceased) - killed on orders of Ray Boccino by Niko Bellic. *Johnny Barbosa - Enforcer (Deceased) - killed on orders of Ray Boccino by Niko Bellic. *Peter Marchetti - Soldier (Deceased) - killed in Pegorino-Pavano meeting ambush. *Marco Bonnaro - Soldier (Deceased) - killed in Pegorino-Pavano meeting ambush. *Frankie Gallo - Enforcer (Deceased, optional) *Ray's Goon - Enforcer (Deceased) - killed by Jim Fitzgerald. Associates *Gerald McReary - Hired gun (Formerly) *Patrick McReary - Hired gun (Formerly) *Niko Bellic - Hired gun (Formerly) *Johnny Klebitz - Hired gun (Formerly) *Wade Johnson - Informer *Tommy - Bartender at Honkers Gentlemen's Club. Mission appearences GTA IV *Harbouring a Grudge *No Way on the Subway *Truck Hustle *Pegorino's Pride *Payback *To Live and Die in Alderney *Flatline *Pest Control *Mr and Mrs Bellic (Revenge) *A Revenger's Tragedy (Deal) (Wiped Out) *Out of Commission (Revenge) (Wiped Out) TLAD *Action/Reaction *Bad Standing *Collector's Item *Was It Worth It? Trivia *The Pegorino Family and the Russian Mafia are seen fighting Niko together in A Revenger's Tragedy, but only the Pegorino Family fights Niko in Out of Commission, as Dimitri Rascalov has been killed in A Dish Served Cold in the Revenge Storyline, therefore the Russian Mafia has ended. *It is unknown if the family gets a seat in The Commission or is just about to. Pegorino seems happy when he rings you if you decide to do the Deal Storyline, though this could be because he thinks he will be able to buy a place in The Commission with the money he earns from the deal. *The Pegorino family could be based on the DeCavalcante Crime Family from New Jersey which Alderney is based on, however they have a seat on The Commission. They could also be based on the DiMeo/Soprano Crime Family from the fictional HBO TV Series, 'The Sopranos'. The Soprano Family own both a waste management business to serve as a front (not unlike Pegorino's own Waste Management business) and a strip club in New Jersey similar to the Honkers strip club in Alderney. *The Pegorino family associates are recruited from Little Italy and most are really un-intelligent. fr:Famille Pegorino Category:Gangs in GTA IV Category:Cosa Nostra Category:Gangs in The Lost and Damned Category:Gangs in The Ballad of Gay Tony